Beginning of All
by Professor Infinity
Summary: This a Oc story...Have you ever wondered where everything started, where life started, where the darkness came from where the first battle of good and evil began. These are the complete records of the multiverse


**Prologue**

You know the beginning of man, earth, and the Universe, but do you know the beginning of dimensions. If you believe that there are other worlds with different beginnings and ends and that you might live a different life in another dimension. If you believe that then you don't know how it all started at all. There are different theories of how different dimensions are created and most might be true, but not all. You are probably wondering how there could be a beginning for dimensions that is impossible; however, if you are thinking this way that is where you are wrong-

so how about we start at the beginning.

In the beginning there was nothing until a cataclysmic event gave birth to the entire universe. For a millennia things have been going smoothly that was the remaining energy from that event had created beings that had the power to create multiple universes. These beings

were called the "firsts" because they were the creators of realities. The first brother was named Zalenin who could create life from a simple wave of his hand. The second brother was named

Delgin who could create ecosystems to support life. They combined both their powers to create the very first earth which became their greatest achievement, but then Delgin had an idea of making two more earths with different outcomes and Zalenin agreed to create these earths to see what might happen. With their powers they created an earth where dinosaurs dominated the planet and an earth where humans were the dominant species.

The brothers were amazed by what they created, but they did not inspect to see that each of the earths' created another earth and kept going. They didn't know that some of their energy from their powers was left on the earth when it was created. There were earths on how wars could have ended, earths where cartoons, superheroes and videogames were real, and earths where the most dangerous beings lived. The brother noticed that these worlds were not connected to each other to where they can collide and destroy themselves. So they decided to use the first world they created and transform it into a crystal that connected all of the earths to prevent them from colliding with each other. It was called the dimension nexus crystal where the center of the dimension universe.

For a time things were going well until Delgin discovered something that was dangerous and unpredictable. He showed his discovery to Zalenin and told him that this energy he found has the same ability to create. Zalenin saw what this energy was and told his brother to leave it alone, because he does not know what he is doing. Delgin ignored his brother's warnings and started to try to find where the energy was exactly, but right as Delgin found the energy grabbed him and started to corrupt his entire body turning him into a being of darkness.

Zalenin was making sure that the dimensions were in balance when he saw a new world with some unknown energy and he went to see what was going on. Right as Zalenin got there he saw that his own brother Delgin was causing it and he wanted to know why he was doing it. Delgin told him that he created this world in his own image where his creations to live and corrupt other worlds. Delgin grabbed a person started to use dark energy to create something that he called darkens. He used the darkness in someone create it and he was making an army. Zalenin said that Delgin was corrupted by dark energy and he should stop doing this right now, but Delgin said that he wanted to control the whole dimension universe. In a feet of anger Zalenin knew that he had to stop Delgin at any means necessary.

The brother's battle was felt across the dimensional plane causing problems for each earth. At the final end of the battle Zalenin did the one thing he had to do. He took his brother Delgin's power to create and trapped him forever in the Darken dimension. Zalenin was upset of what he had to do to his brother, but he saw that Delgin's work wasn't done yet because darkens were popping up everywhere. So Zalenin used his powers to create beings to protect the worlds and he called them dimension defenders. He knew one day that his brother would return and take over all dimensions. Zalenin vows to protect the dimensions matter what it takes. Now you know how the dimensions were created and who created them. So if your wondering of why certain things are happening all you need to know is that things are not always what they seem.


End file.
